Operation!
by Chuquita
Summary: Veggie'sGettingaTonsillectomy,unfortunately for him,he doesn't know what ItIs!And after hearing a gruesome,over-exaggerated story fromGoku,VeggieDecidesToEscape theHospitalWill he make it out in time?Will he get caught?Will he cry like a BabyWhenTheDoctor
1. Default Chapter

9:15 PM 8/16/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: From "Garfield"  
Jon: (watching Garfield squeeze Pooky) How come you never hug ME like that?  
Garfield: No offense, but you're no teddy bear.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: [still holding back the door to the Corner as Chi-Chi continues to ram into it from  
outside] Hello! Welcome back! Or if this is the first fic you've read of mine, then good to meet  
ya.  
Goku: (grins) HI! (waving)  
Chuquita: To summarize everything as easily as possible I wrote a short couple sentences here  
[hands paper to Goku]  
Goku: Ooh, does this mean I get to read it?  
[Chi-Chi rams into door again]  
Chuquita: OOFA! YES!  
Goku: Coooool. Oh-kay, in a nutshell, Chu turned Veggie into a baby for trying to attack me.  
I took baby-Veggie home to play with him but Chi-Chi got mad at me & thought I stole someone  
else's child so now she's attempting to break the door down so she can teach me a lesson.  
Chuquita: Exactly!  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) Mindboggling.  
Chuquita: You shutup! You should be lucky I changed you back! You could be still sucking on  
bottles and crapping your pants!  
Vegeta: Whatever.  
Goku: *sniffles* I kinda miss baby-Veggie.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) OH Shutup!  
Goku: Little buddy will you gimmie a farewell baby-Veggie hug?  
Vegeta: I am not coming anywhere near your Kako-germ infested body!  
Goku: (shocked) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I EVEN BURPED YOU MAN! I SANG YOU TO SLEEP AND FEED YOU &  
PLAYED WITH YOU!...I EVEN CHANGED YOUR DIAPERS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AND _THIS_ IS HOW YOU REPAY  
ME? (sobs)  
Vegeta: (sighs, now guilt-ridden) Ugh...oh-kay oh-kay. Listen, Kakarrot.  
Goku: (between sobs) NO! YOU HATE ME!  
Vegeta: I'm sorry bakarrot. And I don't hate you.  
Goku: (perks up) REALLY? [zips over to Vegeta & hugs him] OHHHHHH! MY LITTLE BUDDY LOVES ME  
AGAIN!!!  
Vegeta: WHAT?!  
Chi-Chi: [bursts through the door just as Chuquita rushes underneath her desk] (enfuriated)  
ERRRR....GOKU!  
Goku & Vegeta: EEK!  
  
  
Summary: Veggie's getting a tonsillectomy, unfortunately for him, he doesn't know what it is!  
And after hearing a gruesome, over-exaggerated story from Goku, Veggie decides to escape from  
the hospital? Will he make it out of there in time? Will he get caught? Will he cry like a little  
baby when the doctors start sticking the sharp, jagged, and pointy instruments down his throat?  
Find out!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
" Ohhhhhhhhh, " Vegeta whined in pain as he sat in the hospital's waiting room along with  
Bulma & Goku, the pain in his throat excalating, " Why did we have to come here anyway? "  
" Vegeta, this is the 4th time this month you've been complaining about that pain in  
the back of your mouth and I want you to see a doctor so I know whether it's serious or not. "  
Bulma explained.  
" Ohhhhh, what does some baka quack know that I couldn't! I'm experiancing PAIN! It is  
in my MOUTH! It is extemely ANNOYING! The end! Can we go home now! " he exclaimed, then clutched  
his neck & groaned.  
" Aww, poor sweet baby, " Goku said in a comforting voice as he patted Vegeta on the  
back.  
Vegeta growled & slapped Goku's hand away, " DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! "  
" I remember when my throat was hurting like that, I had to have an operation. " Goku  
said, worried. Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" Operation? " he said flatly.  
" Yeah, they had to take out my tonsils! Whatever those are. Anyway, they locked me in  
this scary little room and...  
  
  
:::" AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! " Goku shrieked with fright as he ran about the room in a circle  
, the doctors chasing after him with large pointy objects, " HELP ME SAVE ME HELP ME SAVE ME! "  
he cried as Chi-Chi grabbed him by the arms & held him back.  
" COME ON GOKU! DON'T BE SUCH BIG BABY! " Chi-Chi yelled at him, " What kind of example  
are you setting for Gohan! "  
Goku looked over at the 2 year old boy who was sitting on one of the chairs in the room,  
scribbling in a coloring book, " But Chi-Chi, Gohan can't even talk yet. "  
" HE CAN WRITE CAN'T HE! " she screamed.  
" Mr. Son... " one of the scary-looking men in lab-coats said as Goku looked forward,  
coming face to face with him, " Hello Mr. Son. " he said calmly as he pointed one of his  
instruments at Goku's mouth.  
" AHH! AHH! AHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! " Goku cried out, " AHH! GOHAN  
DO SOMETHING! " he sobbed as the toddler quickly wrote something down on a page of his coloring  
book & held it up to Goku, " 'Nice knowing you Dad'.....WAHHHHH!!! I'M GONNA DIE! MOMMY MOMMY  
MOMMY!! ":::  
  
  
" Did I mention I never liked hospitals? " Goku said as Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Well, it isn't going to BE that way with me. " Vegeta smirked, " Because they aren't  
going to find anything WRONG with my tonsils. After all, I am the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN  
NO OUJI! We "royal" saiyajins are properly breeded to the point where there cannot possibly be  
ANYTHING wrong with us. "  
  
  
" Oh man, there is DEFIENATELY something wrong with you. " the doctor said as he shined  
a flash-light into Vegeta's mouth.  
" Is my little buddy gonna be oh-kay? " Goku said sniffling, " He's so short & small &  
easily confused. "  
" Your 'buddy'll be fine son. " the doctor said to Goku, " Mrs. Briefs I'd like you to  
come over here. " he asked Bulma.  
" What is it? " Bulma said, looking down into Vegeta's mouth.  
" As you can clearly see here Mrs. Briefs, your husband's tonsils are inflamed. " he  
said, shining his flashlight on the bloated, red pulpy things in the back of Vegeta's throat,  
" I was wondering if you could tell me if this has happened to him before? "  
" I CANFH TELL HIMPH MYTHELF!! " Vegeta growled, the doctor's fingers still in his mouth.  
" No ya can't silly, you have those fingers in your mouth! " Goku grinned.  
" ERRRR..KAKAROOOFH! " Vegeta narrowed his eyes, then bit down on the doctor's fingers.  
" YEOW! " the doctor yelped, then lept back, shaking his bitten hand wildly.  
" VEGETA! " Bulma shouted.  
" I said I CAN TELL HIM MYSELF! " he hissed, then folded his arms, glaring at Goku, who  
just smiled back at him with his goofy grin plastered on his face, " YOU THERE! " he yelled at  
the doctor, who looked down at him, " WHAT...was the question again? "  
The doctor sweatdropped, " I was about to ask if this has happened to you before, you  
know, the "pain" in the back of your throat. "  
" 6 times this month. " Vegeta nodded.  
" SIX! YOU ONLY TOLD ME FOUR! " Bulma said.  
" You weren't around the other 2 times Onna. " he grumbled, " Not that I care... "  
" Hmm, I was afraid of this...Mrs. Briefs, can I talk to you in private? " the doctor  
asked as he motioned Bulma out of the examining room.  
" HEY! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN TELL MY MATE THAT YOU CAN'T TELL ME! " Vegeta yelled,  
then grabbed his throat, coughing.  
" Oh RELAX Vegeta, calm down we'll be right back! " Bulma said as she closed the door.  
Vegeta stared at the door uneasily, shivering slightly, " Ohhhh... " he whimpered.  
" AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WANT TO REMOVE YOUR BRAIN! AhAHAhahahaHA! "  
" EEK! " Vegeta lept into the air, holding onto the ceiling fan and breathing heavily,  
he looked down to see Goku smiling up at him, a pair of sharp, doctor tools in his hands.  
" Hi little buddy! Did I scare ya! " he said eagerly as Vegeta jumped down onto the floor  
.  
" NO you did not SCARE me. " Vegeta snarled.  
" I made you wet your pants though, didn't I! " Goku said happily, pointing to Vegeta's  
pants, which were now soggy around the croch. Vegeta's face turned red with embarassment.  
" I'm going to see what that quack is telling Onna. " Vegeta said, changing the subject  
as he walked over to the door & leaned his ear against it.  
" What're they saying? " Goku asked.  
" SHH! QUIET! How am I supposed to hear if you keep blabbering! "  
" But I didn't say anything--- "  
" SHH! "  
  
  
  
" I want to try to avoid any further complications that might stem from this Mrs. Briefs,  
but before I ordered anything to be done I wanted to know if it would be alright with you if we  
were to remove your husband's tonsils. They seem to be the cause of all this and it's not normal  
for someone to encounter bloated ones six consecutive times in a single month. " the doctor  
explained.  
" Well, it's not really much of a matter of me agreeing, it's more of a matter of getting  
Vegeta to go through with it. " Bulma said, " He doesn't really like hospitals very much. And  
I don't think he trusts you. "  
" From patients that's very normal. " the doctor said.  
" No, I mean, he doesn't trust ANYBODY. It'll take forever to get him to believe that  
you're not trying to kill him or something. "  
" Oh.. "  
  
  
" ...complications......remove your husbands....bloated ones...cause of all this...not  
normal....getting Vegeta to go through with it......it'll take forever....trying to kill him... "  
Vegeta gulped nervously, sweat pouring down his face as his eyes began to water.  
" Wha, what're they saying? " Goku asked, conserned.  
" They, they want to remove something out of me, something painful that'll take forever,  
and it's not normal and there are complications and and they might KILL ME by trying to do it..."  
he sputtered, shaking.  
" Oh little buddy, that's horrible! " Goku cried, hugging him, " I DON'T WANNA LOSE MY  
LITTLE BUDDY!!!!! " he sobbed, squeezing tighter as Vegeta's eyes widened with fear, " Don't you  
worry little buddy, I'm sure it's just a big misunderstanding. " Goku smiled, pulling away from  
Vegeta.  
" Really? "  
" Yup! And if it's not, I promise I'll bring you something very nice for your funeral. "  
he grinned.  
" Fuh, fuh, fuh, FUNERAL!? "  
" Mr. Briefs? " the doctor said, coming back into the room with Bulma. A somewhat twisted  
, evil smile on his face, " I have something very imporant to tell you. " he said as Vegeta  
backed up, then rushed behind Goku.  
" TAKE HIM! I'm sure you'd rather operate on Kakarrot anyway, there's practically nothing  
in that empty skull of his so you wouldn't be losing very much if you accidently killed him in  
one of your MAD TWISTED OPERATIONS! " Vegeta said, pointing to Goku.  
" WHAT?! " Goku gasped, " Buh, but I don't wanna... "  
" Haha, there would be no point in operating upon Mr. Son, why he's already had a  
tonsillectomy. That part of his body has already been removed. " the doctor laughed.  
::Oh my God they ARE going to remove my brain:: Vegeta said to himself in shock, " I  
WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME ALIVE!!! " he screamed angrily as two big husky hospital guards burst into  
the room and held Vegeta back.  
" Mr. Briefs I don't know WHAT you're talking about. " the doctor said, " Boys, take Mr.  
Briefs to his room on the 14'th floor to calm down. " he told the guards as they dragged Vegeta  
off, who was now yelling & screaming furiously.  
" KAKARROT DO SOMETHING! BLOW THEM UP! BLOW BOTH OF THEM UP! SAVE ME! DO SOMETHING!!! "  
Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs.  
Goku shrugged, then waved, " BYE VEGGIE! I'LL MISS YOU VERY MUCH! WE ALL LOVE YOU! IF YOU  
DON'T PULL THROUGH, I PROMISE I'LL VISIT YOU AT THE MORGUE!!! "  
Vegeta's jaw hung open as he squeaked out, " Morgue?.... "  
  
  
" Morgue he says... " Vegeta rolled his eyes as he sat in his hospital room wearing a  
pale green hospital gown. It had taken him about 6 tries, but he had finally fixed it so the  
hospital gown would cover his butt; most of it anyway, " I don't even know why they make these  
like this! Last thing I need is strangers to see my behind. And I'm not letting anyone stick  
anything up there either! HmmpH! " he nodded, then hopped off of the bed and walked over to  
the door to open it, only to have the door fly open from the other-side, pinning Vegeta to the  
wall.  
" HI VEGGIE! YOU STILL ALIVE! " Goku said cheerfully, then looked around the seemingly  
empty room, " Veggie? Where are you? Are you still alive? "  
" Barely... " a voice squeaked out from behind the door. Goku gasped & pulled the door  
away to see Vegeta smushed against the wall, " Kakarrot...do you mind helping pull me off of  
...this wall...please? "  
" K. " Goku nodded as grabbed Vegeta by the tip of his hair & yanked him off. The ouji  
wobbled back & forth, " ...umm, nice fashion statement. " he chuckled, pointing to Vegeta's  
hospital gown. He giggled, " I see you have a little *giggle* rump room back there. " Vegeta's  
eyes narrowed at Goku, who was trying to stop himself from laughing, " How's the breeze on your  
kaboose little buddy? " he laughed loudly, " I see your backdoor's open! "  
" OUT! " Vegeta screamed, " OUT OUT OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT OF THIS HOSPITAL!  
GET OUT OF THIS BLASTED COUNTRY FOR ALL I CARE! JUST LEAVE!!!! " he said, pushing Goku out  
towards the door.  
" But Veggie, don't you wanna hear the news I came to tell you? " Goku asked innocently.  
" News? " Vegeta said, curious, " What news? "  
" About your operation. Bulma told me to give you a little pep-talk about it. " Goku said  
as Vegeta smiled meekly at him, " Or a farewell speech, depending on whether you pull through or  
not! " Vegeta's face fell.  
" Fare...farewell speech?? " he choked out.  
" Yeah, that doctor guy said your scheduled to have that thingamabobby or whatever you  
need to have removed tommorow morning at 8. I'm supposed to help guard you so you don't try to  
escape. " Goku said, patting Vegeta on the head.  
" Would you HELP me escape? " Vegeta asked.  
" No! "  
" Would you help me escape for a cookie? "  
" NO! Not for a cookie! "  
" How about a cookie and a pizza AND two cans of tuna fish? "  
" NO! NOT EVEN FOR TWO CANS OF TUNA FISH OR THAT OTHER STUFF YOU MENTIONED! " Goku said  
sternly, " I stand by what I think is right! And if I were to help you escape your operation  
little buddy, I'd be doing you a grave injustice! " he proclaimed dramatically, " If you don't  
get this operation you could DIE! And I love my little buddy too much to indirectly cause  
something that could kill him! " Goku sniffled, completely lost in the moment, " Come on! Gimmie  
a goodbye hug! "  
" Good..good..goodbye? " Vegeta murmured, " WAHHH!!!! " he wailed, hugging Goku, " I'M  
GONNA MISS YOU BIG BUDDYYYYYYYY!!! "  
" I'M GONNA MISS YOU TOO VEGGIE!!! "  
" WHAT is going on here! "  
Both sayiajins turned towards the door, still enwrapped in the hug, they both grinned  
sheepishly at the doctor & nurse.  
" I was just comforting my little buddy in his last moments on Earth. " Goku explained.  
" Last moments? " the doctor said.  
" YEAH! YOU MEAN PEOPLE! TRYING TO STICK NASTY SHARP OBJECTS INTO VEGGIE'S BODY AND  
REMOVE & RE-REMOVE STUFF FROM INSIDE HIM! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH THINGS! " Goku shouted, holding  
the nervous & confused ouji tighter, " VEGGIE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! Did you Veggie? "  
" ... "  
" Of course you didn't little buddy. I believe you. " Goku said.  
" Umm, Mr. Son, " the doctor said, " Follow me Mr. Son. I think you will find this most  
interesting. " he said, leading Goku out into the hall and into another room. He flicked the  
light on to reveal shelves full of body parts; eyes, hearts, tongues, feet, etc.  
" Oh my God...YOU'RE GONNA CHOP MY LITTLE BUDDY INTO PIECES AND PUT HIM IN A BUNCH OF  
JARS!!! " Goku shrieked.  
" NO! NO! You don't understand Mr. Son. " the doctor chuckled, " These are all body parts  
from people that we've had removed over the years. " he said, then picked up a dusty jar & held  
it up in front of Goku, " You recognize these, don't you? "  
" MY TONSILS! " Goku grinned, swiping the jar out of the doctor's hands, " Hello little  
tonsils. Didja miss me? "  
The doctor sweatdropped, " Err, yes...right. Anyway, These are your tonsils Mr. Son. And  
those are the same body part as the one we are going to be removing from your, umm, "little  
buddy", or whatever you like to call him. " he explained.  
" You mean, you're going to give my lil buddy the same operation you gave me? "  
" Pretty much, yes. "  
Goku's eyes widened, " Oh no...I'm going to have to prepare him for that... "  
" Great idea Mr. Son, I'm sure after a nice, logical explination from a close friend who  
has had the experiance himself, Mr. Briefs will be just fine during the operation. "  
  
  
  
" ...and after they strap you onto the cold metal plank, they wheel you into this big  
scary dark room FROM WHICH THERE IS NO ESCAPE! And even if you manage to free yourself, the  
bright, eye-piercing lights are so strong they blind you to the point where even if you knew  
where the door was, you couldn't find it! Then you start to breath faster, and they hold you  
down and put the giggly gas mask on you to put you to sleep, and just as you start to nod off,  
you see the doctors pull SHARP JAGGED RUSTY BLODDY NEEDLE-LIKE weapons out of their bags and say  
to you in an evil malicicous seething tone, "don't worry champ, you won't feel a thing"...AND  
THEN THEY SHOVE SEVENTEEN NEEDLES DOWN YOUR THOAT! Then you wake up to find your tonsils in a  
jar. " Goku said, holding up the jar with his own tonsils in them, " Course ya normally can't  
speak without 'um, I guess I was just a lucky case or something. Heck, normal cases aren't able  
to speak after their tonsils are removed. " he said, then sat the jar of tonsils on the blanket  
covering Vegeta, " So, whadda ya think? "  
Vegeta stared at the jar, his eyes popping out of their sockets, his face a stark white  
color, and his arms shaking violently in fear. He reached out to the jar & held it up in front of  
him, " I..I.... "  
" GOKU! IT'S TIME TO GO! " Bulma called from the doorway.  
" K! " Goku said happily, skipping towards the door.  
" Wuh, wuh, where are you going? " Vegeta said, confused.  
" Silly little buddy! Visiting hours are only from 11 to 6. " Goku grinned.  
" We'll see you tommorow morning Vegeta. " Bulma said.  
" ONNA!!! NO! " Vegeta shouted frightened, then growled, " YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME IN HERE  
WITH THOSE QUACKS! " he said angrily.  
" Too late, I already have. " Bulma smirked as she closed the door. Vegeta sweatdropped,  
then ran over to the door & began banging on it.  
" OHHHHH LET ME OUTTA HERE! I SWEAR ONNA IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT THIS VERY SECOND I'M  
GOING TO BLOW THIS HOSPITAL AND THE ENTIRE CITY SKY HIGH!!! " he said, going SSJ2.  
Vegeta shook the doorknob violently, trying to unlock the door. He pulled as hard as  
possible, yanking the doorknob out and causing him to fall onto the ground on his back as a  
result.  
" Hee-hee-hee! "  
Vegeta ran over to the small window in his room & peeked out to see Goku & Bulma leaving  
the hospital. He snarled.  
" Kaka..RROT!!! " he screamed, forming a ball of ki & chucking it out the window, " IF  
I CAN'T LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE THAN NEITHER WILL YOU!!! "  
" GOKU! " Bulma shrieked, pointing upward as the ki hurtled down at them. Goku caught  
the ki as if it were a softball, then smiled up at Vegeta & hurled it back up into his window.  
" HEY LITTLE BUDDY! YOU DROPPED THIS! " Goku called up at him.  
" AHH! KAKARROT NO! DON'T! " Vegeta yelped, then shut the window & dove to the floor to  
duck the blast. Hearing nothing, he opened his eyes & sat up in front of the window to see the  
ball of ki levatating inches away from his face, " Oh no... "  
*KA-BOOM*  
  
  
  
" Uhhhhhhh, " Vegeta groaned as he opened his eyes, only to find himself laying belly-up  
on the cold hospital-room floor. He got up, wobbling back & forth. Vegeta grabbed ahold of the  
bedpost & rubbed his head, " Wha happened? What time is it? " he said, then looked at the clock  
which read 10:30pm, " AHH! HOW LONG WAS I OUT! " he gasped. Vegeta noticed an open notepad on  
the table in the room & picked it up, " Patient Status; patient #345. " he read outloud,  
" Subject has abnormalities that could prove seriously a danger to the subject. Due to patient's  
high blood pressure and irregular heart rate it is felt that the only way to possibly prevent any  
further pain is to...to TERMINATE by use of toxins... " Vegeta bit his lip, " "terminate"..ohh..  
I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!! " he screamed, then blasted a hole through the door and escaped  
through it. The ouji bounded down the dark hallway, " Exit..exit..WHERE'S THE BLASTED EXIT IN  
THIS PLACE!! " he panicked.  
" YOU! " a voice came from behind as Vegeta whipped around to see several staff members  
across the hall, " What are you doing out of your bed! "  
" ... " Vegeta turned back the other way & started running again, only to screech to a  
halt at an intersection to see the personnel coming from the left & right. He quickly opened a  
closet door & zipped inside, closing the door behind him.  
" Whew! " he sighed with relief, then flicked the lightswitch on. To his horror was an  
entire room filled with jars containing body parts, " Auhh, auhh, auhh, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!! " Vegeta's eyes widened as he  
backed up only to knock into another wall filled with the jars as several of them fell to the  
floor. He nervously picked up one of the jars and held it up to the light to reveal a nose, " Eew  
, who the... " Vegeta noticed the label on it, " Kuririn...well, that explains a lot. " he said  
flatly, then placed it back on the shelf and put several other fallen jars back in their spots.  
He glanced down at one inparticular & picked it up, " It's...it's Kakarrot's TAIL! " he gawked,  
then dusted the jar off to see the date on it, " And a pretty old one too... " Vegeta said, then  
smiled, " Aww, Kaka-chan had such a cute little tail too. I remember when we were on Bejito-Sei..  
I'd pull Kaka-chan's tail and he'd lose consiousness for days... " he reminisced fondly, " He  
was a cute little 2 year old too...too bad he grew up to be such an idiot. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" I HEAR HIM! " a voice from outside shouted as the doctor swung open the door, a bright  
light entering the room, " Hello Mr. Briefs. " he said soothingly, " I know you'd like to get  
acquainted with some of the jars, but it's time for your operation. "  
Vegeta clutched a jar tighter, " No..no..no...NO!! " he screamed in panic, backing up,  
only to be tackled by several hospital guards who strapped Vegeta to a stretcher and wheeled him  
out into the hallway. The ouji watched as the jar containing Goku's tail tumbled to the floor on  
its side, " LET ME OUT OF THIS BLASTED CONTRAPTION _NOW_!!! " he said furiously.  
" I'm sorry Mr. Briefs, but we can't do that until the operation is finished. " the  
doctor said.  
" I CHANGED MY MIND! I DON'T WANT AN OPERATION! I DON'T WANT ANYONE GOING INSIDE MY BODY!  
I DEMAND YOU UNSTRAP ME NOW! " Vegeta screamed as they reached one of the operation rooms and  
wheeled him inside, a blinding white light engulfing the room.  
" Now Mr. Briefs I just want you to relax, " the doctor patted Vegeta on the head, then  
pulled a razor-sharp instument out of one of the drawers. Vegeta's eyes widened with fear, " It  
will all be over in a moment... "  
*************************************************************************************************  
10:27 PM 8/18/01  
END OF PART ONE!  
Chi-Chi: [glaring at Goku & Vegeta] Alright boys, where's the baby?  
Goku: (innocently) What baby?  
Chi-Chi: The baby you brought to our house..WHERE IS IT!  
Vegeta: (whinces)  
Goku: Umm, well, I... [holds up the doll] this is it!  
Chi-Chi: You can't fool me Son Goku, where's the REAL BABY!  
Goku: Uhh, uhh, well I...  
Chuquita: [zips out from underneath the desk & rushes over to the group] (lieing) Why hello  
Chi-Chi, we've been expecting you!  
Chi-Chi: What?  
Chuquita: (still lieing) Well, the boys & I were talking and we were thinking to ourselves,  
you know who hasn't gotten a chance to host the Corner yet? Chi-Chi!  
Goku: (nodding vigoriously in agreement) Yeah! Doesn't it sound great honey? Who better to host  
the Corner next than my nice, kind, FORGIVING, UNDERSTANDABLE wife! (fake goofy grin)  
Chi-Chi: Really? (boasting) You know I always knew I was star material!  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) Oh brother!  
Chi-Chi: (enraged) WHAT WAS THAT SHORTY?!  
Vegeta: (gulps) Nothing, nothing at all.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) [to audiance] Tune in next time when Chi-Chi will be hosting the corner,  
until I can find someway to get it back. All that and more next time in part two of "Operation"! 


	2. Revenge of the Giggly Gas

11:58 AM 8/19/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "He who laughs, lasts." -anonymous  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
[Chuquita, Goku, & Veggie are sitting in the other room, watching glumly as  
Chi-Chi sits at the Corner's Desk]  
Chi-Chi: Hello, and welcome to part 2 of this story. I'm your new host--  
Chuquita: (grumbles) Thanks to me & my big mouth.  
Chi-Chi: (angrily) WHAT WAS THAT?!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (meekly) Nothing, nothing at all. Heh-heh  
Vegeta: Hmmph, (to Chu) Why didn't you stand up to her!  
Chuquita: (whispering) If you're so darn eager about it then YOU say something to her.  
Vegeta: (gulps) WHAT?!  
Chuquita: (smirks) You heard me tough guy, YOU go tell Chi-Chi we want our Corner back.  
Vegeta: Buh, buh, buh, buh, (turns to Goku) KAKARROT COME WITH ME!  
Goku: (whimpers) No...  
Vegeta: You big baby! (swallows hard) Fine, I'm going to tell her off!  
[Chu & Goku watch as Veggie walks up to the desk where Chi-Chi is sitting at]  
Chuquita: (to Goku) He's a goner isn't he?  
Goku: Dead man walking.  
Vegeta: (taps Chi-Chi on the shoulder)  
Chi-Chi: AND WHAT DO _YOU_ WANT!  
Vegeta: (whinces) Uhh, excuse me, onna, but--  
Chi-Chi: _WHAT_ DID YOU CALL ME?  
Vegeta: (squeaks out) Mrs. Son?  
Chi-Chi: (smiles) Good. Go ahead, what did you want to tell me?  
Vegeta: (stammers) Uh, uh, you know, we were all, uh, discussing and we'd like it if, uhm--  
Chi-Chi: Yes?  
[Goku & Chu cringe as Chi-Chi pulls out a baseball bat & whacks Vegeta, sending him flying into  
& through the wall to the room the others were hiding in]  
Goku: (looks down at the near-unconsious prince) Ouch.  
Chuquita: Hmm, this is going to be harder than I thought.  
Vegeta: (woozy) Muh, Mommy?... (collapses unconsious)  
  
Summary: Veggie's getting a tonsillectomy, unfortunately for him, he doesn't know what it is!  
And after hearing a gruesome, over-exaggerated story from Goku, Veggie decides to escape from  
the hospital? Will he make it out of there in time? Will he get caught? Will he cry like a little  
baby when the doctors start sticking the sharp, jagged, and pointy instruments down his throat?  
Find out!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
:::" WAHHHHHHhhhHHHH!!! MY POOR LITTLE BUDDY'S guh, guh GONE!!! " Goku sobbed as he,  
Bulma, and the rest of the group stood in a large field, the doctor hanging his head.  
" I'm sorry, there's nothing we could do. A hopeless case. It was only a matter of time  
before he..you understand. " the doctor said to Bulma, who was also crying.  
Vegeta looked on at the scene, utterly confused. He walked up behind Goku & Kuririn, who  
was trying to comfort Goku.  
" What ARE you whining about?! " Vegeta asked, then getting no response, grumbled to  
himself and walked around the two & in front of them, " WELL?! "  
" WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAHAaAAAAAHHHHH!!!! I'M GONNA MISS 'IM KURIRIN! " Goku wailed as Kuririn  
handed him a hankerchief, which Goku promptly blew his nose into, he handed the hankerchief back  
to Kuririn, who put his hands up.  
" Heh, no thanks, you can keep it. " Kuririn said, " It wasn't mine anyway, that one's  
Yamcha's. I borrowed it. "  
" HEY! " Yamcha shouted at Kuririn. Vegeta chuckled.  
" Now it's got Kako-germs all over it. Nice one baldy. " he laughed, then noticed Kuririn  
wasn't paying any attention, " HEY BALDY! I'M TRYING TO BE _NEIGHBORLY_ OVER HERE AND YOU'RE NOT  
EVEN BOTHERING TO LISTEN! " he yelled.  
" I don't think I'm really going to miss him, it's just going to feel 'weird' around here  
without him. " Kuririn said aloud, " Very 'weird'. "  
" Well I for one am GLAD he's gone, what a jerk. " Yamcha said, then stopped as Bulma  
started crying harder, " Ohh, I'm sorry Bulma. " he said, then patted her on the back.  
Vegeta stood there, trying to make sense of what was happening, " ...AH! I know what's  
happening here, that namek must've bit the big one! Bought the farm! Went to that big place in  
the sky! " he smirked, then gasped to see Piccolo standing in the far back of the group. Vegeta  
counted the entire group, trying to figure out who was missing.  
" Oh no..WHERE'S LITTLE B-CHAN! " he shrieked.  
" I'm sorry I couldn't bring Bura with me, she was too emotional after finding out about  
him, I couldn't take her here with me, I'd only make it worse. " Bulma said to Yamcha, " She's  
back home in his room crying her eyes out. "  
" Goten? " Vegeta said, then dismissed the idea, noticing Goten was also trying to calm  
Goku down, who was crying the hardest of them all, " Strange, I've never seen Bakarrot cry this  
much. It's not Chi-Chi, and it's not Gohan...then... " Vegeta froze, " No...no no no. " he spun  
around to see a tombstone. He fell to his knees and stared at the inscription, " Here lies Vegeta  
Briefs, the saiyajin no ouji... " he trailed off, reading the birth & death dates, shocked, " But  
, but, that can't BE! HOW CAN I BE DEAD IF I'M RIGHT HERE! " he exclaimed, " KAKARROT! He'll  
listen to me! " Vegeta ran over to Goku, who was still crying, " KAKARROT! STOP YOUR SNIVELING  
RIGHT NOW! I'M DOWN HERE! " he shouted up at him. Vegeta reached out to pull Goku's hankerchief  
out of his hands, then gasped as he watched is hand go right through him.  
" AHH! " Vegeta cried, then stuck his half-transparent hand through Goku's chest, " I, I  
can't be, I WON'T be! KAKARROT I'M ALIVE! LISTEN TO ME I'M ALIVE! I'M RIGHT HERE! " he shouted,  
then watched the group begin to leave, everyone heading home. Goku stopped & turned around.  
Vegeta smiled, " THAT'S IT! HERE I AM! YOU _DID_ HEAR ME DIDN'T YOU KAKA-CHAN! " he clasped his  
hands together, then paused as Goku walked right through him and bent down in front of the tomb  
stone and hugged it.  
" WAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHHHHHHHAhhhhhhhhaahhhhhHaHAhahahAH!!! FORGIVE ME FOR LEAVING YOU  
IN THAT MEAN 'OL HOSPITAL LITTLE BUDDY PLEASE!!!! " Goku cried, tears rushing down his cheeks.  
He stood up.  
" GOKU! HURRY UP ALREADY! " Chi-Chi shouted to her husband.  
" Coming. " Goku grinned, then ran off, leaving Vegeta standing in front of the tombstone  
alone.  
" WHERE ARE YOU GOING! KAKARROT COME BACK! _PLEASE_ COME BACK KAKARROT! DON'T LEAVE ME  
HERE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE...alone...!!! ":::  
  
  
  
" AHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Vegeta bolted up breathing heavily to find himself in the operation  
room. The doctor and assistants, Bulma, and Goku staring at him pecuilarly.  
" You oh-kay little buddy? " Goku asked.  
" Wha, wha, wha... " Vegeta stuttered.  
" The doctor called us to come over here because you wouldn't cooraperate, then you  
fainted and started screaming in your sleep and that's pretty much why we're here. " Bulma  
explained.  
" ... " Vegeta punched Goku in the chest, " I'M ALIVE! " he cheered.  
" Hello Mr. Briefs, are you ready now? " the doctor said soothingly.  
" I'M DEAD! " Vegeta gulped, then turned to Goku, " KAKARROT! QUICK! GET ME OUTTA HERE! "  
" I can't do that! " Goku answered.  
" YOU'LL REGRET IT WHEN I'M DEAD AND BURIED SIX FEET UNDER AND YOUR CRYING YOUR EYES OUT  
OVER ME! THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR LEAVING ME HERE! " he shouted.  
Bulma looked at him oddly, " Dead? But Vegeta, you can't DIE from a-- "  
" --hush onna! " Vegeta interrupted her, he grabbed her hand, " Onna, before they knock  
me unconsious and rip my organs out of my body, I just want to say...I love you. "  
" Vegeta, what are you talking about? " Bulma asked, confused.  
" I'm talking about that big gravity room in the sky, Onna! " Vegeta said, the looked  
over at Goku, who had his usual big stupid grin on his face, " And Kakarrot? "  
" Yeah? " Goku said excitedly.  
" I...ech, " Vegeta retched, " I, uh, wanted to uh, I, what I mean to say is..uh.. "  
" YEAH?? " Goku grinned wider.  
" I, erm, eh, I want to tell you that I, uh... "  
" _YEAHHHHHH_?! " an anxious, almost psychotic smile engulfed half of Goku's face.  
" I...I love you too. " he spat, then turned his head away.  
" AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Gee, that has to be  
the NICEST thing you ever said to me little buddy! " Goku said, touched.  
" Yeah yeah, whatever. " Vegeta grumbled, crossing his arms.  
" And you deserve a big THANK YOU hug for that! " Goku said, reaching out to grab  
Vegeta's waist.  
" Touch me and I'll break your teeth in. " Vegeta growled as Goku backed away.  
" Awwwww, no ya won't! " Goku said cheerfully, " Cuz now I know that you REALLY love me!"  
" AWWWWWWWW... " the nurses and doctors said together, smiling.  
" SHUT UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BLAST ALL OF YOU!!! " Vegeta screamed furiously.  
" Oh little buddy, how can I believe that when I know how much you love me. " Goku  
giggled, grabbing one of Vegeta's cheeks & pinching it, " You're so silly! "  
" LET GO OUF MY THCHEEK OR ELTHSE I'LL THOCK YOU!!! " he said angrily then bolted up  
as he noticed the doctor putting a gas mask over Vegeta's nose & mouth, " WHAT'S THIS BAKA  
CONTRAPTION FOR! "  
" Hey, I remember that thingy! It's the giggly gas mask they put on me and it made me  
all woozy & happy and then I fell asleep! " Goku smiled.  
" Well I don't feel happy OR woozy. " Vegeta grumbled, " And I don't want to. " he  
huffed, then crossed his arms as he sat on the stretcher.  
The doctor looked down at his watch, " That's strange, it's been 5 minutes and Mr. Briefs  
still hasn't gotten a felt the effect of the gas. "  
" Hmmph, if you think you can knock me out with your stupid sciencey methods then you're  
joking! " Vegeta smirked, then rubbed his eyes as everything started to look blurryier than usual  
" You oh-kay lil buddy? " Goku asked.  
" Yes I'm fine! " Vegeta snapped at him, then chuckled to himself, " Hee-hee. hahaha. "  
" What's so funny? " Goku said curiously.  
" WoooooOoOoOoOoOoooOOOoooOO..look at all the pretty colors...heehee. " Vegeta grinned  
stupidly.  
" Yes, I see them, they're very pretty. " Bulma said, playing along, " And you know what?  
I bet you can see a lot more of those pretty colors if you lay back down and close your eyes. "  
she said, putting her hands on Vegeta's shoulders & leaning him back.  
" You're a silly lady! " he laughed.  
" ...yeahhh. Good for me. Now close your eyes. " Bulma sweatdropped.  
" Aww, you're all such beautiful people, hehheh, taking care of me like this. You're  
beautiful, really! I mean it! " Vegeta smiled, under the influence of the gas, " You're all  
sillies! "  
" Goku, YOU try! " Bulma sighed in defeat. Goku shrugged & bent down to Vegeta's height.  
" Hi little buddy! " Goku waved cautiously.  
" Kiss me! " Vegeta squealed, puckering up.  
" ...oh-kay, I'm done. " Goku said quickly, then backed away from him.  
The doctor sweatdropped, " He should be asleep by now..Umm, Mr. Briefs? "  
" You're shiney! "  
" Yes, yes I am. But that's besides the point. " the doctor said. He turned to two of  
his nurses, " Hold Mr. Briefs down please. " he said as each nurse held one of Vegeta's arms down  
on the platform, causing his head to also lean back upon it, the goofy grin still on his face,  
" I think I may have to give him a needle to put him into a deeper sleep. This obviously isn't  
working. "  
" GAH! YOU CAN'T PUT A NEEDLE IN MY LITTLE BUDDY'S BODY! YOU'LL HURT HIM! " Goku shrieked  
" Kaka-chan gimmie kissies! " Vegeta pulled his head up so he could see in front of him.  
" ...oh second thought, go ahead. " Goku dismissed it.  
" Come on! Pucker up! I won't bite...much. "  
" You don't know who you're talking to, do you Vegeta? " Goku said, raising an eyebrow.  
" Nope! " Vegeta grinned at him, " You have pretty eyes! "  
" I..do? "  
" So does the lady over there! " he said, pointing to his left.  
" Vegeta...that's a hatrack. " Goku sweatdropped, " ...what's a hatrack doing in an  
operating room? "  
Vegeta leaned in the hatrack's direction, " Don't listen to him Mrs. Smith, I know you  
didn't steal the goldfish from the empire state building in Kansas. "  
" ... " Goku slapped himself on the forehead in dismay, " Oh brother. " he groaned, then  
widened his eyes with fright as a familiar, sharp, pointy object rushed by him, " Needle. " he  
squeaked out, " NEEDLE!!!!! " Goku screamed in terror, " AHH! AHH! AHH! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!  
SCARY SCARY SHARP POINTY OBJECT! MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY MO--what a second, I don't even know who my  
Mommy IS!....OH NO! I'M AN ORPHAN JUST LIKE VEGGIE! " he gasped.  
" I want Kaka-Kissies! "  
" THIS IS HORRIBLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT AND-- " Goku watched in shock as the doctor  
inserted the needle into Vegeta's arm, " -and, and, and, ohhh " Goku fainted, falling to the  
floor just as Bulma caught him under the arms.  
" I think we'll be going now. " Bulma chuckled nervously to the doctor as she started to  
drag Goku to the exit, " GOOD LUCK V-SAN! " she shouted to Vegeta, who was on the verge of  
fainting himself.  
" Buh-bye, see you later, chao baby! " he grinned, then paused as his eyes rolled back  
in his head as he fell back unconsious.  
" Well, " the doctor said, cracking his knuckles, " Let's get to work team! "  
  
  
  
" .... " Vegeta opened his eyes, staring face up at the blinding white lights above him.  
He gulped, then went to grab his now aching throat, ::Am I in...heaven?::  
" HI LIL BUDDY! " Goku grinned down at Vegeta, looming over him like the plague.  
::Waitaminute, this can't be heaven, KAKARROT'S here...and that can only mean...::  
" AHH! "  
" "Ahh" to you too! " Goku chuckled, " So, howya feeling? "  
Vegeta sat up & looked around to find himself sitting in his hospital room, " Wha...how..  
how'd I get back here? " he said, barely being able to speak, " And what happened to my voice? "  
" Silly little buddy, it'll be like that for a while until the swelling goes down. " Goku  
smiled at the confused ouji, then held something up in front of him, " Here, the doctor said you  
might wanna see 'um " he handed the car containing a lumpy object in it to Vegeta.  
" What is THAT?! "  
" Those are you're tonsils little buddy. You know, what the doctor took out of your body.  
What was making your throat hurt before. " Goku explained.  
" You mean...they weren't going to take out my brains and organs and kill me? "  
Goku laughed, " Now where'd you get a goofy idea like that? "  
" FROM YOU! " Vegeta yelled, pointing to him.  
" Oh yeah, I did tell you something like that didn't I! "  
" "Oh yeah, I did tell you something like that didn't I", IDIOT! " he snapped at him,  
" YOU HAD ME THINKING I WAS GOING TO DIE AND MADE ME CONFESS ALL THAT MUSHY LOVE STUFF TO YOU AND  
ONNA AND--*gasp* oh no... "  
" Oh yes. " Vegeta looked up to see Piccolo smirking down at him. He turned to his right  
to see Kuririn, Yamcha, and the rest of the gang also in the room, all smiling at him in a sneaky  
way to cover up their laughter.  
He quickly turned back to Goku, " You didn't! "  
" I did. "  
" WHY! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Aww, you don't expect me to keep something like that a secret now do you? " he grinned,  
then lept onto the bed & hugged Vegeta, " In't that right best little buddy who told me he loves  
me! "  
" Heeheeheeheehee! " Piccolo burst into laughter as he lay on the floor giggling insanely  
, the others watching him, confused, " AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
" IT WAS A MISTAKE! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT UNTIL I WAS ON MY DEATH BED!!! " Vegeta  
screamed, trying to get out of Goku's grasp, " LET GO OF ME! I DIDN'T REALLY MEAN IT! I WAS UNDER  
THE INFLUENCE OF THAT BLASTED GAS THE DOCTOR GAVE ME!!! "  
" Silly lil buddy, you told Bulma & I you loved us WAY before the doctor put the giggly  
gas mask over your face. " Goku said.  
" ... "  
" It wasn't until AFTER you got the giggly gas in your body that you started makin kissy  
faces at me. "  
" AUGH! THAT'S A LIE! HE'S LIEING! " Vegeta shouted to the group, " YOU PEOPLE KNOW  
BETTER THAN TO THINK I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO BAKARROT! "  
Piccolo managed to get to his feet, still laughing like crazy. He tapped Yamcha on the  
shoulder, " Oh Kaka-chan, " he mocked Vegeta, " before I go, I feel I must confess, I'm   
madly in love with you my sweet, thick-headed friend. "  
Yamcha laughed wildly, then mocked Goku, " Kiss me my short little romeo! "  
" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " they both laughed.  
" WHY YOU!!! " Vegeta snarled, going SSJ2, " YOU UNGRATEFUL BAKAS! MOCKING ME AS IF I WAS  
SOME KAKO-LOVING MORON! WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL RIP YOU INTO SUCH SMALL PIECES YOU  
WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO FIT YOUR COMBINED REMAINS IN ONE OF THESE BLASTED JAR--ack! " Vegeta  
grabbed his throat.  
Goku pulled away from him, " I told you not to talk so much, you'd overwork your throat  
and now you can't talk! "  
" ... .... ...... .. .. .....!!!! " Vegeta screamed at him, nothing coming out of his  
mouth but a few squeaky noises.  
" AHA! " Yamcha laughed, " Now you'll probably never be able to talk again. "  
Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" Yeah! And you'll probably end up dieing from it! " Piccolo lied, snickering.  
Kuririn looked up at Piccolo, " You been drinking tea again? "  
" HEHEHHEHEEEHEEHEEHEHEEE...how'd ya guess? "  
Kuririn sweatdropped.  
" You better say goodbye to all of us, you'll be going any second now! " Yamcha said,  
pointing to his watch.  
Vegeta gulped, then looked around the room, trying to find Goku, who was now sitting  
behind him. Vegeta turned around & clutched Goku's arm, squeezing it.  
" HAHAHA! JOKING! " Yamcha said, pointing to the scene.  
" ... " Vegeta stared at him, shocked. He narrowed his eyes at Yamcha & lept off the bed  
and in front of him, " YOU LITTLE MORON! " he screamed angrily.  
" AHH! " Yamcha sped down the hall, Vegeta chasing after him furiously.  
" YOU COME BACK HERE COWARD! I'LL RIP YOUR INSIDES OUT AND STUFF THEM DOWN YOUR MISERABLE  
THROAT!!! " Vegeta screamed as a bloodcurtling scream could be heard down the hall.  
Goku clasped his hands together & smiled, " Ain't he great! "  
*************************************************************************************************  
4:44 PM 8/22/2001  
THE END  
Goku: That ended kind of suddenly, didn't it?  
Chuquita: Yeah, well, sometimes it happens that way. By the way, where's Veggie?  
Goku: Last I heard he left to go teach Chi-Chi another lesson.  
Chuquita: But he didn't teach her one the first time! SHE'S the one who clobbered HIM!  
Goku: Yeah, I know. [points to the desk where Chi-Chi sitting at; Veggie stands behind her  
holding a frying pan over his head]  
Chuquita: AHH! VEGGIE-CHAN NO!!!! [cringes as Veggie hurls the pan down at Chi-Chi, who grabs it  
& flings him and the pan onto the table]  
Chi-Chi: [narrowing her eyes] And WHAT do you think YOU'RE doing?  
Vegeta: I, I, I, umm, [looks down at the pan] I was baking cookies? (cheesy smile)  
Chi-Chi: (growls)  
Vegeta: (nervously) Heh-heh...you're gonna hurt me again aren't you?  
Chi-Chi: (nods)  
Vegeta: Oh..poo.  
[Chu & Goku watch as Chi-Chi proceds to beat Veggie up for a second time]  
Chuquita: NOOOOOOOO--oh forget it. (shrugs) Hey Son-San, I'm going to 7 Eleven, you want me to  
get you anything?  
[sounds of Chi-Chi beating up Veggie in the backround]  
Goku: No, not really.  
Chuquita: Slurpee?  
Goku: K! (grins)  
Chuquita: Alright, I'll be seein ya. [leaves for the 7 Eleven]  
Goku: [to audiance] (grins) Until next time! Later! 


End file.
